A Dragon's Feelings
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: A Dragon's inner senses are under conflict. He wanted to protect her. He wanted Her to be happy. But the cruel, cold Dragon senses ate away at half of his soul. He had scared her, and failed to keep his promise. He failed...He failed... He failed to keep her safe, and now he will abandon the guild, and suffer the pain of being far away from her, his precious Lucy. Severe NaLu
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hello friends, I've thought on this for a while now, and I'm not going to write Naruto. The only other story I've ever started, and it's a total train wreck. So don't bother reading it, unless you hope to have a good laugh. (Don't waste your time…) Anyways I've been watching and reading Fairytail lately, and it is (In my opinion) Better than Naruto. So this is just something I came up with earlier. I'll make it as long as possible since it is a one-shot. Sit back, relax, and enjoy.(Also you may stumble across a vulgar word, just a reminder, it is rated M)

Across the bar, a couple could be heard distinctly. It didn't matter how much effort he gave to

ignore them, the volume between the two's chatter rose and fell constantly. The rose haired teenager dug his face deeper into the safety of his forearms. His scalp was visible over the barely sound proof

walls. The sound of laughter was barely audible to his ears. It was music to his ears to hear her voice, but whenever he thought of the cause, the music then reminded him of poison. He gritted his teeth under his isolated space between his chest and arms.

The barmaid retraced the teen's view to the cheerful couple that sat in a booth across the bar.

There was a blonde, and another man that sat, laughing together.

The barmaid started sweating slightly. She looked over and she could see Natsu glaring a venomous stare when the couple kissed. A single tear dropped from the dragonslayer's eye, and he stood up. "I'm going home Mira, just put the beer on my tab!" Natsu was halfway to the door when Erza put a hand up to block his path.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" She yelled. Apparently he had been engulfed in flames for a mere second. His face shadowed beneath his bangs. The temperature in the entire guild rose to 97 degrees in seconds.

Erza's metal gauntlet on Natsu's chest dripped a silver metal liquid drop. Erza's hand shot back to a fighting stance. She requipped a sword and aimed it at Natsu.

Gajeel, from the corner of the room grunted, and told Erza that she might want to back off. Erza waved it off and shouted at Natsu,"Respond to me, now Natsu!" Natsu's shrouded face was indifferent. Now everybody in the guild had stopped talking, and was staring at the rising fight. You could hear a pen drop in the unbreakable silence.

Erza then proceeded to grab his collar with her left hand. He knocked the hand away, and shoved past her to the door. Mirajane, the barmaid was about to break the tension between the two, but Erza wheeled around to face Natsu's back.

The barmaid was 3 meters away from the fight. Erza yelled and charged Natsu with her sword in mid-swing. Natsu turned around and grabbed the sword with his right hand. Blood licked the edge of his palm, and the sword was stained scarlet red where it made impact. Not as much as a single sound was made by Natsu. "Natsu…" Lucy whispered to herself.

Erza's face was stunned, and horrified. The rose haired dragonslayer brought his left leg up, and kicked Erza away from him. She slumped to the ground against the wall, wheezing from the power in his kick.

Some of the guild ran to Erza's side others just sat there with their jaws dropped. Gray glared at Natsu, "What the hell flamebrain, what was that for?" as he aided Erza to her feet. The sword under Natsu's grip shattered under his grip.

Metal fragments of the sword showered to the floor. bits of blood stained them. Natsu started shaking and teardrops were streaming down his face. He turned around and sprinted out the door and kept on running. The barmaid felt guilty because she hadn't done anything sooner. "You, what do you know about this?" Erza pointed at Gajeel. He smiled, (Very rarely)" Do you know what you just got in the middle of?" He chuckled at the end of his question. (Also very rarely)Their expressions were puzzled.

He sat at the canal, crying. Streams of water were pouring down his face WHY, WHY, WHY? He thought angrily at himself. What was this feeling, why can't he just be happy for her? More warm tears fell from his onyx eyes. They were swollen red, and puffy.

Lucy looked at the area that was once the scene from a second ago. Blood formed a small trail out of the guild.

The man sitting next to her turned her towards him and leaned close to her face. She pushed him away, "Did you not just see that?" She asked angrily. She stood out of the booth and walked out the door following the blood trail. He jumped out, and followed the trail two minutes later.

"So, what does it mean?" Gray asked Gajeel. "What it means is Salamander recently found his mate. He just hasn't warmed up to the instinct yet. A dragon's mate means more to them than anything in the world." He glanced at levy, and continued "My guess is that this mixed emotion he has for the bunny girl is unsettling when he sees her boyfriend. That's why you shouldn't get in between Salamander and the bunny girl." The crowd of people nodded.

"Natsu…" the voice was faint, but he could hear it. He turned around. How long had she been standing there? "Lucy…W-What are you doing here?" He asked very sadly. Every bit of sorrow leaked out of his voice. Lucy's gaze shifted to his eyes, she walked over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong," she asked.

Her voice soothed his weak nerves. He stared into her eyes, mesmerized by the brown hazel orbs. He was then guilty as to worry her this much. "I-I- thin… He was cut off by a voice behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. He walked over to Lucy, and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up (Rather rough like), Lucy winced. He yanked her away from Natsu, and started dragging her back to the guild. "Ow, stop it!" She protested.

Natsu stood up, and faced Lucy's boyfriend. Red scales appeared scattered on parts of his body. His body was now fully engulfed with flame. "Take your filthy hands off of her now!" Natsu yelled. Now he understood this feeling. This feeling he felt for Lucy, it was none other than love. How could he have been so blind?

His moment of truth was interrupted by the guys voice, "After we ditch this loser, let's run by the shop and get some condoms." His enhanced hearing could hear the sentence whispered to Lucy from the man. At that moment, Natsu lost his human senses.

Gajeel gasped from his hiding spot with the crowd Erza led to spy on Natsu. Everybody whispered what it was he had heard. Gajeel repeated the words to everybody almost silently. The rest of them gasped." Oh no, this is bad, we need to do something quickly before his dragon senses go wild. It's probably already happened." Gajeel talked cautiously. "What's a condom?" Wendy asked innocently…Charle face palmed.*Awkward silence*

Erza sprung from their hiding spot, and full on sprinted to the hatching fight. Lucy stood horrorstruck, she chanced looking at Natsu's face. It was littered with complete evil, and hate. "Natsu, stop this at once!" a voice yelled from behind them. "Erza? What are you doi-?" A wave of fear caught her in her tracks. She saw Erza fly backwards. In between them stood a red see through dome. She turned to see what happened to Natsu. But stopped, and (Once again) was horrorstruck. On the ground was her lifeless "boyfriend" his face was bloody he had a black eye, a broken nose, knocked out teeth, and blood was everywhere. On the ground, on his shirt, and on his face the most. But the worst part of the scene was a rose haired teen on his chest, pounding his lifeless face over and over again. She turned back to Erza on the other side. Erza wore the same expression along with the guild. They were all in tears (save Gajeel). They were pounding on the dome begging Natsu to stop. Lucy started sobbing not wanting to look back, but she had to stop this. She turned around, but to her surprise, Natsu was sitting there staring at her. His right eye was pure white, but the other had an onyx circle laying in the center. He stood up and his left eye had a stream of clear liquid trailing to his chin. He slowly walked over to Lucy. She backed up on her four limbs. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, so she just curled up and sobbed uncontrollably.

Natsu fell to his knees in front of Lucy. Why did this happen to me? I wanted to protect her, I didn't want this. I-I-I didn't want this… he repeated. He roared a roar that could be heard across Fiore. Hate, agony, sorrow, and mixed emotion was leaked from his roar. The last words known to Lucy in that seemingly noisless moment were "I love you Lucy, and I'm sorry it had to be this way." The dome shattered, and the entire guild flooded in. Makarov the master of the guild was called down, from Mirajane. The entire guild rushed to aid Lucy, and Natsu. But only Lucy was found, and she was unconscious. She was immediately treated by Wendy. Not the physical wounds, but the mental wounds. Then she was rushed to the medical infirmary. Makarov paced the guild quickly. "Gajeel, did you know this dragon mate system brought out that kind of emotion?" He asked curiously. "I've only been taught, I haven't seen it in full bloom." He replied shakily. The entire guild has been this way for days. They've been relentless on finding Natsu.

But he hasn't shown up anywhere, and it's been that way up until today.

Well what'd you think, yeah, yeah, this wasn't a one shot blah blah blah! But while I was writing I figured this could at least be 2 chapters… Or 3. I don't know. And I want to let you know, I poured emotion into this one. So review if you want, I might continue if you do. JUST KIDDING, I'll continue reguardless because if you don't want to review, but you like it, I don't want to hassle you, so I'm a nice person. I've got another chapter coming today. When I say today, I assume you're going to read it tomorrow, and say "Oh, another chapter today? Awesome!" So I'd like to thank you for reading, and catch ya' later.


	2. Chapter 2 The last words

(A/N) Hello friends, as promised I've got a new chapter for you today. If you feel I'm rushing things, please tell me, because I want what's best for your entertainment. Feel free to tell me what this story should be. You don't have to review, just relax. This will be a long chapter. Longer than the first chapter. Enjoy!

Single drops of liquid tainted a small portion of the small painting held in the celestial mages hand. On it was a rose haired boy with a blue cat on top of his head. A fish was in the boy's hand, and he was grinning that famous grin, ear to ear.

The barmaid looked at the mage in concern behind her counter. It had already been 3 years since that incident, and Lucy hadn't forgiven herself. She hadn't smiled once, or laughed. She barely came to the guild at all, and when she did, it was for a mission to pay rent. Otherwise she just stayed home, and churned with sorrow.

"Lucy, you need to stop getting down on yourself. It's not your fault!" The barmaid said, clearly aggravated. "It is my fault. Because of me, he left!" Lucy yelled back. Tears stung her eyes, and more threatened to spill.

"It's been 3 years Lucy, pull yourself together! The world won't stop when Natsu isn't here. We're all sad about the loss, bu-". The mug in Lucy's hand shattered. Her teeth gritted, and she glared straight at Mirajane. "He's not dead!" She screamed. The normal bar chatter halted, and they turned to the bar to see Lucy's outbreak.

"I've made her this upset? I truly am a failure." He sat in the corner of a cell with a sharp fragment of rock in his frail hand. He could tell because of his Dragon sense. He dug into his bicep with the rock where there wasn't any scars, or cuts. The rock landed on the ground with blood leaking from the edge and an echo throughout the prison walls. He collapsed next to the rock, and went unconscious. Greyish Rose hair pressed against the rat infested ground.

His body was the same height as 3 years ago with the exception of some gained inches. His abs disappeared in time, and his ribs showed through his skin. His once muscled biceps where reduced to frail limbs. He wasn't old at all in his mid-20. His once rose colored hair was now tinted with grey. He was shirtless, and his white baggy pants were cut off at the bottom. His upper-body was littered with cut marks, scars, and bruises. The cause was whenever his mate cried or, was upset, he would slash a new mark on his body.

"Eat up scum!" a voice outside the cell snickered. He tossed in a tray with sour milk, and moldy bread. The sour milk splashed on the ground, and a rat dragged its testies over the bread. The guard was about to leave, when he looked at Natsu. He laughed again, "Kicked the old bucket, eh?" he stalked off to inform the council.

"I don't believe the council, and their lies!" Lucy yelled to everyone. Lucy was about to begin a one sided argument, when Mirajane nodded to Wendy from across the room. Wendy appeared behind Lucy and rested her palm behind Lucy's head. She focused her magic to her hand and Lucy fell forward, fast asleep.

Everybody in the guild looked downcast for the remainder of the silence. The truth was, some of them believed he was alive, others thought he was dead. 1 year ago the council lied and told the guild he had passed. Lucy, happy, gray, the entire guild has acted differently for the past year. Most of them chose to stay home often, and mourn in their sorrow. The guild wasn't the same with him gone, and they knew it.

A year before, Natsu had turned himself over to the council prison. His sentence was death. The council was informed immediately by Makarov about the Dragon mate system in hopes to free Natsu. But he had been switched to a life in prison sentence instead. He wasn't allowed any visitors." A year later, the Council had heard about "Eclipse."(Would be second year of Tenrou arc, just act as if that ordeal never happened.) The council knew they had enough years for Natsu to die. This was crucial to them because they knew that Natsu would be there to protect Lucy without hesitation of escaping. Their first step was to cripple Fairytail, and make them vulnerable for attack by lying to them about Natsu's death. Second was to wait until Natsu actually died off. When they had lied to Fairytail, they suppressed Natsu's magical energy. Makarov felt it disappear, and thought he was dead, only confirming the death even further. Once he had finally died they were in the clear to kidnap Lucy, and use her for "Eclipse." They said it was all in the name of defeating Zeref. (Hope that sums it up)

"So it finally happened," One of the council members smirked. "Put the body in a casket, and send it to those weaklings at Fairytail" Another laughed. The knight soluted, and then left to the prison.

His eyes cracked open. 'Where am I?' he thought. It was really dark, and there was absolutely no space to move around. He was in the same clothes, but he was lying on his back. He could hear thumping on the ceiling, and wandered if it was raining. His arm outstretched to meet a wooden planked ceiling. There were rusty hinges on either side of the wall. Another thing was that he seemed to be in motion. There was a large bump, and his head smashed against the ceiling. After that he was out cold.

"Shhhhh…. Do you hear that?" Gray half yelled before everybody started talking. They listened for a sound. Sure enough, a steady rumbling noise could be heard gaining distance to the guild. Everybody flooded outside despite the raining. They seemed to forget about Lucy, who was still in the infirmary. Everybody gazed down the street through the downpour. A single carriage was hauling towards them slowly. Rain grazed their faces, and was trailing down their clothes. The carriage driver backed up to the crowd. He strode around to the back of the carriage, and pulled out a casket. He let it slide down a ramp, and into the mud. He smirked, and left the guild (with his carriage)to just stare at the casket lying in the mud.

Makarov pushed his way to the front to see what it was. He only had to look once before tears formed at the bottom of his eyes. He grew himself bigger, not too big. He grabbed the casket, and cradled it in his arms. He climbed in through the doors (rather roughly) of the guild. He laid it on a table very gently in the middle of the guild. Everybody crowded around it, not wanting to see the contents. Erza walked forwards and slowly lifted the lid open with one hand. The whole guild was oblivious to what was happening under their noses.

(Seems like such a great place to stop, but remember, I'm a nice person )

Erza leaned over his chest, and pounded the table on her opposite side. Levy placed a hand over her mouth and broke into tears. Gajeel gently wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him. Gray stepped backwards, and tripped over his right foot… And Makarov fell to his knees. He stared at the body of his child, and then to the door. Everybody else had as well started crying. Happy and Charle cuddled with Wendy. It went on like this, until Erza gasped. Some people didn't bother looking up from their tears. "Don't cry, Erza, Gray, everyone." The voice was only audible to those close to him because it was small and hoarse. A hand lifted from the casket and held Erza's cheek. "I-I di-didn't w-w-wa-want th-is." His voice was dry, and could barely hold a syllable. "Hush… Wendy, get over here, quickly!" Erza yelled. Gray stood up,"Erza, you know he's not coming ba-!" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Natsu's hand. "Wendy, hurry, hurry!" She repeated. Natsu coughed, and blood spluttered across his chest. "Natsu…Natsu, stay with me!" Erza grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little.

Black spots clouded his vision, and he felt warm hands on his abdomen. "Master, he's ice cold!" The voices became muffled. "Do whatever you can do, don't give up, Wendy!" Makarov yelled. The whole guild crowded around the mage at work. Levy researched for quick ways to heal, Mirajane made Natsu his favorite drink, Lisanna talked to him while he was laying there. Happy snuggled in between his arm, and chest. His eyes slipped close, and he fell into a comfortable slumber. One of his first since 3 years ago.

Everything was looking up for the guild, until his eyes fluttered open. "Lucy's in trouble." He yelled. Everyone was startled when he yelled. Before they could process what he said, he pounced out of the nest they made him for his comfort. He barreled through the crowd of people, and towards the infirmary. Red scales formed scattered around his body.

Lucy awoke when she felt her hands binded together behind her back. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the back of a carriage. She had her hands tied behind her back? "So, you're awake." A gruff voice spoke behind her. A council guard? No wait, 2, no 4 guards were there? "What's this about?" She asked angrily. "Just wait until my guild finds out." She yelled.

"Ha, we're nowhere near your weak little guild. By this time they've probably had a funeral service." "What are you talking about, what funeral?" She asked cautiously. "Oh yeah I forgot that you didn't know. Your little friend, Natsu was it? Who cares, we mailed his dead carcass to your weak guild earlier." He laughed again. Tears gathered at the bottom of her eyes. "DONT YOU DO IT!" She heard a voice yell. It sounded a lot like Natsu's, but that was impossible. He was… The guards grabbed their spears and hoisted them up. Lucy looked up, "Natsu..?" She asked quietly. "LUCY!" She heard the voice again.

In that moment the carriage flipped, and she flew away from it in mid-air. She braced for impact but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Natsu's face… His real face. He held her bridal style. He let her down and they stood there gazing at each other. "Natsu!" She yelled happily as her face dug into his chest, while capturing him in a tight hug. He returned the hug, and buried his face in her head. "I'm so sorry, Lucy," he apologized. "I don't care, as long as you're here, Natsu. Never leave me again." Their hug loosened a little bit. He heard a few footsteps behind him. He turned around as a spear was soaring through the air. He realized that if it hit at that angle it would hit Lucy too. He quickly shoved her backwards to the ground, as the spear made impact. The metal tip pushed its way through his body, and out the other side. The tip grazed the side of his heart. Lucy stared in horror, as her precious nakama had a spear sticking out of his higher abdomen. The blood stained his mid-section, the spear sticking through, and on Lucy's face were bits of blood. She was scarred with the image of her friend, more than her friend possibly, being killed in front of her eyes… Her watery eyes. She looked at the image one more time. "I-I- I D-d-don-don't cr-cry… I-I l-l-lo-love y-you…" Were his last words before he perished to the ground in death. A single tear formed on his lower eyelid. "NAAAAATSUUUUUU!" The scream amplified her fear, her hatred, her love, her sorrow, but most of all, her agony… The guard stepped back. Lucy crawled over to Natsu's lifeless body, and slowly dug the spear from his wound. She then laid him on his back, and closed his eyelids. Before she stood up, she kissed his forehead. "Now get out of here," she whispered. "What?" the guard asked cautiously. "Get the FUCK out of here!" She screamed. He turned around and started running away like the coward he is.

It wasn't soon before a barrage of footsteps sounded behind Lucy, and the fallen guild mate. "No, no, no, no, No!" A familiar voice bellowed somewhere behind the pair. Lucy turned around slowly, and bared the heartbroken stares of her friends. She shook her head, and threw herself over the armored mage. Tears danced around the edge of Lucy's eyes. She wasn't sure if she could possibly shed another tear. The other mage received the hug, and returned it. Makarov grew again, and gently pulled the body off the ground cradling it in his arms. "We will remember this day, as the day the Council will fall."

Fin

Please don't kill me, I sincerely apologize for the lateness. It's just I cried during writing this *sniff* oh no, this isn't good… I really want to thank you for reading my story. It feels great to know that people appreciate it. There might be a 3rd chapter, just let me know what you think. Thank you, and the best of luck to other authors, catch ya' later.


End file.
